


take an atmospheric leap

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Pining, Post-Canon, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: “I feel fine,” Hux said, glaring and not even slurring his words a little. It was unfair.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	take an atmospheric leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



The night was chilly and mostly quiet, though not unnervingly so. The sounds from the celebration happening inside filtering out and reaching them through the long corridor, past the tall, vine-wrapped archway. Poe looked toward the cluster of trees that surrounded them in the distance, their blue leafs almost shimmering and sparkling from the moonlight that reflected off of them.

“I told you to pace yourself, didn’t I?” Poe said, leaning his forearms against the railing.

“I did pace myself. I feel fine,” Hux said, glaring and not even slurring his words a little. It was unfair.

To Poe’s disappointment — but not surprise — Hux wasn’t the loud and embarrassing kind of drunk, nor was he the happy and carefree type. He was a sullen, (even more) intense drunk. He had been moving in a somewhat uncoordinated and ungraceful manner before Poe brought him outside to get some fresh air. A deep pink flush was showing on his skin, extending all the way under his collar.

“It was stronger than I expected. Was that some sort of alien liquor?” Hux widened his eyes a little and blinked rapidly. Evidently, his brain-to-mouth filter had reversed itself to his early days in the Resistance when nobody could stand him, for reasons that went beyond his war crimes.

Poe hadn’t noticed, but apparently somewhere along the way, the guy had developed _some_ tact. “What? You’ll be fine, buddy. I’m glad you were having fun, though.”

“I was not. It was a massively boring affair. Hence, the drinking. I can’t imagine having the same vapid sentiment repeated so many times and in such a short amount of time. I’m surprised _they_ weren’t drinking to endure it.”

Poe had seen him talking to Rey earlier, though. Their heads bent a little close together, like sharing a secret. Hux hadn’t even defaulted to his usual defensive parade rest stance when doing so. Baby steps.

That said, engagement parties were probably not very fun if you weren’t close friends with the couple, but seeing Rey and Finn happy together never got old for Poe. This was a tremendously joyous occasion in his book. They both deserved it. After everything, they deserved the kind of happiness Poe had seen them share with each other.

“Here,” Poe said and handed him a bottle of water.

Hux took it slowly, letting their fingers brush together briefly and said, “you probably already know this, but I think I am in love with you.” He enunciated each word clearly and carefully, so there really wasn’t much room for misinterpretation.

Poe took his hand away quickly and winced internally at how the gesture must have come across. “Think? You think?” he said, stalling while he processed Hux’s words. ‘Think’ was not so bad, Poe told himself. Maybe he was the affectionate type of drunk, proclaiming his undying love for whoever happened to be nearest. It didn’t sound a lot like Hux, but neither did what he had actually said.

“Fortunately, I haven’t experienced this before. I suppose I can’t be certain,” he said frowning. His long, elegant fingers were tracing an invisible pattern on the banister. A captivating back and forth.

“Right. Yeah, okay.” They had been sleeping together for a few months now, but for the first few weeks Poe had thought of it as nothing but a bad idea fuck. He felt bad for having thought that now, even if he had never voiced it; never would have. It was a casual unspoken arrangement; fun but without expectations. _A good bad idea_ , he had told himself after the third time, back when he was still keeping count.

It had been a year since the war ended, but Poe still felt like in many ways he was playing catch up. Hux was a nice distraction from — whatever Poe needed to be distracted that day. He didn’t realize it was different for Hux. Early on in their — arrangement, non-relationship, whatever it was that Poe had missed — _this_ , he had told Poe that interpersonal relationships (his wording, of course) in the First Order weren’t safe. He hadn’t elaborated, but Poe had glimpsed the necessary information from his words. Or at least, he thought he had.

Poe sighed and turned to look at him. His profile was illuminated by the vivid light of the planet’s two moons, his lips wrapped around the bottle, his throat working, tongue darting out to wet his lower lip. Poe looked away, looked up at the stars instead; he always sought answers there. Hux was probably just drunk and didn’t mean it. Still.

“Don’t be an asshole about this tomorrow, but I like you a terribly ill-advised amount, you know.” It was true. There were a lot of things he liked about Hux; it worried him sometimes how they added up.

“Was that meant to sound romantic or borderline offensive?” Hux said scowling. His fingers were gripping the railing tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure.

Poe laughed. “Neither, but if you say it again tomorrow, I can try to romance you a little.” Honestly, Poe hoped he did. He hadn’t done this in a while, but he found himself wanting to play this out, see where it went. It was probably the contagious true love energy coming from inside.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Hux swayed momentarily and Poe brought up his hand to steady him, but he recovered quickly. He was a little clammy and warm. Hux tended to run cold, his skin seemingly only warming up under Poe’s hands and touch.

“Oh come on, that wasn’t so bad. It was genuine and heartfelt,” Poe said and laughed when Hux glared at him. “I’m kidding. Let’s go back inside, but don’t throw up on me on the way, okay?”

“Wow, Dameron, I can’t wait for your attempts at romancing. Already, I am amazed.” He leaned a little against Poe for balance and let him take his hand, though.

It was the little details that mattered, Poe thought as they made their way inside, the orange lights overhead reflecting off the walls and guiding their path forward.


End file.
